


First kiss

by AvaDiablo



Series: Don't (make me) call my wife [7]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hiding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDiablo/pseuds/AvaDiablo
Summary: On the run from their dance instructor, Aiba and Kazama hide in a bathroom stall.





	First kiss

Kazama huffed and puffed a little. He was bright red, or at least as red as he could be. He had lowered his gaze as he leaned against the stall of the bathroom he was occupying with Aiba. They were friends. They took the Soubu Line home together with Nino and Kame-kun. Afterall, Aiba was his sempai, sort of, if you took into account he entered Johnny before him. Aiba leaned over him, a hand on the wall, out of breath, looking down on him from his already lofty height. If it perhaps was anyone else, he might have felt intimidated or pressured, but this was Aiba hiding with him, telling him to be quiet. 

Kazama couldn't remember ever running as hard as they did, escaping their practice, or rather their dance teacher and cheographer for that matter. It was really out of character for both of them to say the things they had, under the stress they had been. They just needed some space to breathe. Granted hiding in a bathroom stall on the fourth floor was probably not what they had in mind. 

Kazama watched the rise and fall of Aiba's heaving chest, trying to cool down, to make his heart stop beating so insanely fast, to unhinge his frantic breathing that was making his throat hurt. Aiba didn't speak, but kept watching him from his height, making it for Kazama very hard to look up to him and utter a thank you for running with him. But as the silence lasted between them, the awkwardness grew. Kazama was then not used to what become perhaps the greatest basis that was their long lasting friendship. he was unaccustomed to the web Aiba was spinning around them, unskilled in handling a number of weird feelings that were creeping up inside of him. Most of all, he was unfamiliar with the force that was simply Aiba being unintentionally adorable, sweet and protective.

The mix of being in danger of being found, the feeling of hiding all together, the feeling of practically being held by Aiba's body in such a confined space. The scent of his body, the warmed radiating into him, the combined warmth and scent of his slightly sweetened breath which washed over his the front of his head and through his hair, while Aiba was still somewhat panting. But that wasn't the worst of it, Kazama discovered after looking up with just his eyes and minimal movement, the worst was meeting his eyes and not being able to look away. Feeling a renewed frantic heartbeat after it had slowed down, feeling a surge of panic flow through him making it so very hard to breathe. And he was drowning, or falling, feeling lightheaded and unable to glance away even the slightest.

And when Aiba lowered his head he didn't put up any resistance. In that moment he would say it was in the heat of the moment, in hindsight, Kazama couldn't even tell if it was that or that he had expected it to happen sooner or later. But he would remember the soft pressure of Aiba's lips on his. And that was all that was touching, being too young to know how to go further. Just the one kiss, slightly brushing against each other, sending both boys into a haywire of unchartered emotions with unanswered questions about what this would mean for their future. Were they gay? Was this their first love? Neither was, of course, busy with such questions being too caught up in each other.

Eventually, they were found, not kissing, but weirded out by what happened. Even the scolding about their behavior didn't get to them, their minds too occupied by what had happened. They went home separately that day. The following day Aiba felt a little dreadful, but the sight of Kazama smiling, slightly blushing, touching his lips and then put a finger in front of it marking it as being a secret, Aiba couldn't contain his happiness being blessed with such a friend as they sat next to each other waiting for dance class to begin again.


End file.
